


Cold Love

by ddelusionall



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul runs into something better.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 6





	Cold Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Heechul ducked his head against the blowing snow. He tried to bury more of his face into the collar of his coat and the warmth of his scarf.

Why did Hangeng have to ask him over today of all days?

Heechul sighed. Like a bit of bad weather could sway him.  
Even if the end of the world was upon them, Heechul knew he would have jumped over burning crevasses and toppled buildings to go see Hangeng. The other man had been so distant lately. Barely returning his calls, sending brief texts. Heechul hadn’t seen him in almost three weeks.

He wondered if he even had the right to call Hangeng his boyfriend anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted as something slammed into him. He fell to the wet, slushy ground, a heavy body landing on top of him.

“Oh my, sir, I am so sorry. So sorry.”

Long limbs untangled from his, and the other man quickly stood and bowed, apologies dropping from his mouth. Heechul grimaced in disgust at the dirty gutter slush he had landed in, soaking into his pants and coat.

He allowed the other man to help him up. The biting comment died on his lips as he stared at the gorgeous man before him. He was taller than Heechul by a few inches with dark hair. He bit plump lips, eyes lowered. Heechul couldn’t tell if the man was younger than him or not. He didn’t look much older than twenty-five, but Heechul, almost twenty-seven, knew he could still pass for twenty-one.

“I’m alright,” Heechul said. “Just in need of a change of clothes.”

“Please, sir, I can help. I live just here.” He pointed to the building behind him. “I was just rushing and came out of the door too fast and, oh, I am so sorry.”

“Aish, I said I was fine,” Heechul said. “Stop apologizing. And you didn’t come out of it unscathed. You’re soaked.”

“I can wash your clothes or something, pay the bill for it, please just let me make it up to you.”

Heechul pondered him for a moment and then said, “My name is Kim Heechul.”

The man bowed again. “Choi Siwon. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well, Choi Siwon-shi, I don’t really need my clothes washed, but a cup of tea would ease the chill.”

Siwon nodded and held the door to his building open.

Heechul stepped through, breath a bit short. What was he doing? Hangeng was waiting on him. Something about this tall stranger intrigued him. Or maybe it was just Hangeng’s obvious lack of interest in their relationship.

Siwon unlocked a door on the third floor and bowed him through. The apartment was large and open with a sunken living room, leather couches surrounding a fireplace. Various shades of sapphire blue pillows and throws accented the room. The kitchen was immaculate with deep red appliances, granite counter tops and brown cabinetry.

“Beautful place,” Heechul said.

“Thank you.”

Heechul took off his soaked boots and let Siwon take off his coat and scarves. He suppressed a shiver when fingers brushed his neck.

“I’ll be right back,” Siwon said, and headed down a hall.

Heechul waited by the door for a moment and then moved into the living room, down the two stairs. The first thing he noticed was a bible on the coffee table and he scoffed. So Siwon was a religious boy. That hadn’t stopped him before.

How long would it take for Heechul to convince this innocent, unsuspecting man to climb into his bed?

A familiar thrill went through him. A thrill he hadn’t felt since he met Hangeng two years ago. Hangeng had started out as a conquest, just like all the rest before him. When had it changed? When had Heechul given up so much of himself and let Hangeng rule his life?

“Sorry,” Siwon said behind him.

Heechul turned and his mouth went dry. Siwon wore blue sleep pants and a dark green robe, a sliver of defined chest on display.

“I left clothes in the bathroom if you don’t mind staying awhile. I’ll wash and dry what you’re wearing. Are you hungry? I’ll cook something if you’d like.”

Heechul nodded. “Sure.”

And then Siwon smiled, and Heechul almost had a heart attack.

“The bathroom is the first door on the right.”

Heechul smiled in return and with shaking limbs made his way to the bathroom. On the counter sat red sleep pants and a silk, black robe.

Just as he started changing, his phone vibrated. He looked at the text.

~where are you, baby? you’re not ditching me, are you?~

Heechul scoffed. How many times in the last couple of months had Hangeng stood him up with some lame excuse?

Heechul texted him back.

~the snow is getting worse, i’m going to stay home.~  
~I want you now though~

Heechul turned his phone off, changed into the clothes provided and went back to the kitchen to see what possibilities Siwon was willing to offer.


End file.
